Gaia
by Monday-moonlight
Summary: A new girl arrives at Xaviers mansion, a month before the blast. She seems distant but how long can she keep her secret when the xmen return to look for her a year and a half after the blast?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- a dramatic entrance**

Lena wasn't sure what to make of this place... France had been so different, but she never wanted to go home. She needed help, she couldn't stop herself. Her light brown hair was blown over her shoulders by the cool breeze. She shivered as she realised how cold it was here. The autumn leaves fell around the mansion, making it look so picturesque, she may just get out her easel and paint it right now. The tall white stone walls reached up into the sky. She knew they housed mutants, so many of them. They were protecting them form people who thought they were abominations, evil, inferior or just plain scary. Xavier's school was a place for all mutants, where they could rest free from fear of persecution. She needed that, she wanted a place to feel safe, not somewhere where she was treated with fear. Could she actually do it? She knew the pain may kill her as soon as she walked through those doors. She would be in excruciating pain because of the sheer amount of mutants in there. Her power enabled her to 'absorb' others powers, and keep a copy. Walking into a place with those mutants in would mean she would absorb them all at once and then the voices would start screaming at her, they would taunt her and laugh and shout and accuse. But one man in the midst of all that pain she needed to see, Charles Xavier. He could help her. He could make the voices leave. All the mutants she had met had left their mark, had left their voices. She could never tell anyone about her power. Maybe she could make an exception for the professor. But the others would need a cover power... what to choose, what to choose? Light manipulation, that'll do.

So she picked up her suitcase and walked through the gate up the long path and pressed the door bell expectantly. A huge looming man opened the door  
"Wolverine, I expect?" she asked trying to sound confident  
"Who's asking?"  
"My name's Lena and I was wondering if it were possible to enrol here."  
"Sure, come on in, I'll take you to see the professor."  
So she followed him up the stairs, they looked like antiques, but she could tell they were only about 20. She wondered why she hadn't gone under yet. Then she blacked out.

_Wolverines POV_  
The girl with the heavy French accent was following me up the stairs one moment and the next she fell all the way down, hitting every step as she went. Screams erupted from the bottom of the stairs, and cries of "Is she dead?"erupted from the students, damned kids, so overdramatic. So I ran down to check on her. I could hear her breathing so I picked her up and started walking towards chuck's office. When I could still feel the gazes of every single pupil I turned around and shouted  
"Get back to yer rooms!"  
Never hurts to use a little volume. This girl was as light as a feather; her power must take a lot out of her. Her face looked perfectly composed even though she was out cold, this girl was going to break a lot of hearts here... if she ever woke up.

I opened the door to chucks office; he was in there with night crawler. Kurt was really having some serious issues at the moment. I put her down on the sofa in his room. Kurt's mouth nearly hit the ground, he looked enchanted. His yellow orbs that were his eyes seemed to cloud over and he sat still and gazed at her. Charles on the other hand simply wheeled himself around to her and asked me to leave I made a face but obliged, hey i'm just a grunt, I do what I'm told. Although why night crawler got to stay I have no idea.

_Nightcrawler's POV  
_When Logan brought that girl in, I felt my heart melt. Her thick light brown hair fell over her shoulders like cashmere. Her skin was like caramel and offset the colours in her hair perfectly, her features looked like they were made of porcelain, so perfect, and she looked like an angel. I had never seen anyone more lovely. Who was she though, why had this angel entered my life?

Charles motioned for Logan to leave the room; I could almost feel myself sigh with relief. He was staring at me whilst I looked at this girl. It felt like he was intruding on something. When he had left Charles turned to look at me and said  
"Her name's Lena and she came here to enrol"  
"Vhy is she like this?"  
I was genuinely concerned, I wondered what the colours of her eyes were an dif I would ever see them, and if she could ever see me as I saw her. Probably not. What would an angel want with me?  
"My dear Nightcrawler, I would ask for your attention please"  
I blushed and turned to look at the professor who was chuckling.  
"As I was saying, her name is Lena and she is French, I must say my French is a bit rusty so her thoughts aren't as clear to me"  
"But I am German, and you have no problem with mine"  
"that is because, her thoughts are incredibly well organised. It's like a library all sorted out. Whereas your mind, like most peoples is a bit more disorganised. More like walls and walls of paper. So you think in concepts, she thinks in words"  
"I think I see"  
"But anyway, maybe I can get through my point this time. She is a level five mutant, maybe even more powerful"

I was silent for a few minutes in shock. She had ton be an angel, only an angel could have so much power.  
"Can you vake her up?"  
"No I can't, her body is recovering"  
"From Vhat?"  
"I don't know"

A/N: thanks for reading this  please review, I want to know if it's worth a second chapter or not. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- An Angel awakes**

I sat with her all night drifting off a couple of times, but then waking with a start when I realised I might miss seeing her wake up. I sat with her the whole of the next day too. It was a beautiful day but I couldn't risk missing her waking up for the first time.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning by the time she woke. She slowly opened her eyelids and I saw her eyes for the first time. There were a deep blue. So deep you could lose yourself in them. And the way they shined put all her other features to shame.

_Lena's POV  
_I don't know how much time had passed before it stopped. My body relaxed as it realised it was no longer in any pain. I felt new and strong. All these powers made me feel invincible. Their powers were stronger than anything I had ever felt, because they had that little extra something that Charles Xavier could give them. So I stored the powers in a few volumes in my library called Xavier's.

As my eyes opened I saw a man sat there. He was blue and his eyes glowed like two stars, who was he? I couldn't look into his mind that would be rude. And how would I explain it? But he was staring at me; I felt all self conscious all of a sudden.

"Who are you?" I asked the blue man who was still staring unblinkingly at me  
"My name is Kurt, but people call me Nightcrawler"  
"You have a German accent, bist du deutsch?"  
"Jah, spechen sie deutsch? "

And so we talked in German all night. Kurt was probably the nicest guy I've met in a long time. He asked me how my German was so fluent, I lied and said my father was German, I met a guy with Omnilinguism sounds a bit too showy, so I veered away form that topic quickly. 9 o'clock arrived too soon. I could have talked to him forever. However I had to see the professor.

We walked slowly up the stairs still chatting away in German. When we reached the door, he opened it for me and said  
"This is vhere I must leave you mein liebchen. I shall see you soon"  
And with that he winked and walked off.

Mein liebchen(1)? Well that was interesting. Anyway I had an appointment with the greatest telepath in the world. I turned to face the man I had travelled to this country for; to an outsider he would have looked unimpressive. However the way he filled the room just seemed to speak for him. I was in awe; I had never met such a striking man.

"Welcome Lena, please take a seat."  
I walked over to the sofa and sat tentatively down. He looked at me and asked the hardest question first  
"Why are you here?"  
"It would be easier if you just read my mind"  
"I can't. Your thoughts are too organised, and they're in French."  
"Guess I'll just have to explain it then"

Despite being a little disappointed I knew what he meant. If I ever met a foreign mutant with a similarly organised mind, before I had met that omnilinguistic guy, I would have trouble reading their mind.

So I explained everything, absolutely everything to the professor. How I came to discover my power and how it all went so wrong. I had finally let it out. I was free! I asked him if he could stop the voices. Then I explained how they were screaming at me whenever I did something with them, or sometimes they would do it of their own accord. It was like having everybody's mind in my head, every mutant who I had ever met.

"Well that is interesting..."  
"Can you stop them; can you make my mind my own again?"  
As an answer to that he beckoned me to him. He put his hands on my temples, and closed his eyes.

I could feel him in my mind. He was like a great wave of energy that passed through me. He got rid of the voices. He put them all away so I could never hear them again. And then as soon as he was in my mind he was out again.

"Thank you so much professor, how can I ever repay you?"  
"I don't need payment, if you'll just allow me to teach you control, then I will be happy.

I agreed readily, anything that he could do for me would be a good thing. I know I sound crazy, what with the voices and everything. But really I'm not.

"So what power have you decided to use as a 'cover power'?"  
I had originally said light manipulation. However there was a child here who could sense other mutant's power magnitude. So maybe I better pick a cooler power to explain the beyond level 5 rating I have.

"Hmmmmm.... I think perhaps energy manipulation?"  
That one looked suitably cool; it was all blue and white fire and changing energy types, which should be impressive enough.

Charles laughed at my thoughts, and replied  
"Welcome to Xavier's Lena."

_The day of the explosion_

I had been at Xavier's for several months, but I was feeling a tad frustrated. I kept answering peoples thoughts, which was getting a bit hard to explain. However I didn't mind all of that. At that thought I remembered what had happened here a couple of weeks after I arrived.

It was a beautiful morning and all I wanted to do was go for a fly, but again way too much of a give away. So I had to settle for taking a walk along the cliff, which was quite dull. I though back to my parents and how much I missed them.

However before I could finish wallowing in self pity, night crawler appeared next to me.  
"Boo!"  
"You know you can't creep up on me Kurt, why do you insist on trying?"  
It was true I could feel everyone around here, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Why mein liebchen, I shall not rest until I have managed it!"  
"You'll be waiting a long time then."

I grinned at him, Night crawler was my best friend here, he understood me in a way no one else did, without fully knowing me. However almost as soon as I had grinned at him he looked at me that way again. That look meant I should shut off my telepathy, because I probably didn't want to know what he was thinking.

This time though, the look evolved into a kiss. He bent down and kissed me on the lips. It was deep and full of love, and I couldn't help but returning it. It was at that moment I realised that I had fallen completely in love with him in the last couple of weeks. It was a bit sudden, but someone was bound to find out my secret and come after me with a mob and pitchforks soon. Life is short; I was determined to live it to the full.

That was ages ago and now I was so happy with Kurt. I had even begun to wonder why I was ever apprehensive about moving here. I could see everyone here outside in the courtyard. I was sat under a tree entwined in Kurt.

We sat there for half an hour just talking. I could never tire of being with Kurt. But then I felt that apprehension again. Usually if I felt that something was wrong I would do something about it. My twinges had never been wrong. So I sat up and said

"Something's not right"  
As soon as I said that I could feel a psychic attack on the professor. I was about to do something; shut the telepath down or something. But then it happened. The phoenix was released from Jean. It purged the grounds and everyone lost consciousness for a couple of minutes.

When we woke it was like a nuclear bomb had been released on the site. The mansion was gone along with Jean and the professor. I stood up sharply and ran over to where the professor had been.

_Storms POV_

When I awoke, my thoughts turned to Charles, and then I noticed he had gone. Lena, that girl with the energy manipulation was leaning over his chair and whispering

"No! He can't be gone, what am I going to do? What if they come back? What will I do then? No no no..."

She must be in so much pain; she was very close to him, almost as close as she was to night crawler. Charles was like a father to her and she was a daughter to him. Night crawler then arrived, and put his arms around her. She then started sobbing into his chest, and she wouldn't stop.

_Kurt's POV_

So I held her for what seemed like an eternity whilst she sobbed over her mentor. They had been so close. I wanted to help her but I just didn't know what to say. So I sat there with her letting my top get drenched.

A few hours later everything became so much clearer. After the blast we all felt so confused but know we all knew what was happening. That didn't mean I had to like it though. Everyone was leaving. They were all going home. I had nowhere to go though like many others. Ha! I'm a grown man and I still feel I have nowhere to go.

What hurt the most was that Lena was leaving too. She had to start a new life.  
"I can't be an Xman anymore. Not with everybody in this state, I hate to leave you. But I have to go. I've made some powerful enemies in my time here, and I can't bear the thought that I might not be able to save you if they take you. Like today, I was useless, I was a sitting duck."

So she had left. Left me standing in front of the burnt mansion. I had no idea if I was ever going to see her again. But in my heart I knew I was on my own now.

So I walked out of the crumpled gates, without even looking back on the place that had been my home for so many years. I had no idea what I could do. There's really no place on this earth for a blue elf.

So I wandered away teleporting further than I've ever done before. Not in broad daylight though. I had more sense than to let the MRD get me. I continued like that for a while until I began to help mutants in anyway I could, I began to find a purpose.

Then out of the blue almost a year later, the Xmen found me again. I was so happy to see them. I could finally go home. Although Charles was in a coma I still hoped Lena would come home.

Thank you for reading! By the way mein liebchen means my darling, I hope you liked this, please review it I like reviews, they make me all warm and happy inside 


	3. chapter 3

Here is another chapter, anyway this is set a few months after series 1 finishes now. Well here it is, hope you like it!

**Chapter 3- A Life **

_Lena's POV_

When the blast happened, I decided to leave everyone, even Kurt. I still miss him and everyone else. I moved to England and decided to start school. I had had to start in the middle of year 12, which was just a bit awkward, but I was still top of the class.

I wanted a normal life, so I pretended to be normal. I would never have a normal life as mutant. Sometimes I asked myself why I was doing it. I had to join in being mean to the mutants who had come out. It made me feel sick inside.

I had some nice friends, but they were few and far between. Most of the people in this school were openly mean to the mutants and the teachers did nothing, they just sat there. My friends were among the few who helped them out, in secret of course. If we came out about what we did, we'd be mobbed. We do have a little bit of sense left.

Every day is tedium, putting up with these people, knowing I could blast them where they stood if I chose. Listening to their monotony about what's better R n B or Rock. Do they not know what more important things there are to worry about?

I guess because I've been there, I feel that they're burning issues. Although their morals concerning mutants are pretty much fixed. They're, sorry, we're freaks, like evolution is just something that got it completely wrong and if they just keep locking us up then we'll die out.

But I can see into their minds, I know what insecurities plague their self centred minds. They think that we're going to take over the world, and they secretly want all that power. They envy that telekinetic girl in the year below us because she's powerful, and she's the future.

They feel left behind. Because they haven't evolved they feel like they are left behind and that there is no room in the future for them. Although the way they're going there won't be anyone left to be the future.

Usually I take a bus into school, although I find it's just a living torture session. I mean come on who wants to be stuck on a bus listening to them debate whether they should go to this party or that one. It's so excruciating listening to that day in day out.

One ordinary Friday we were going along the road we always go along and the bus just stopped. Then it rumbled and the next thing we knew, what we saw around us wasn't the familiar townscape we usually see, but clear grey skies.

Damn it, I was too darn tired to deal with this. At this point everyone was panicking. I almost screamed at them to shut up and let me think. But then I decided that probably wasn't the best idea. At that moment all the windows were open so we could hear what he said.

No one had noticed but hovering in front of the bus was a man with grey hair who looked very calm and in control and was also a mutant extremist called Magneto. So what he said took everyone by surprise.

"Come out Lena, come out and talk to me properly."  
I sighed and thought that could be interesting seeming how with energy manipulation I couldn't fly. Slight flaw in his plan there. However almost as soon after that he placed some pieces of metal as a walk way to him.

Absolutely fantastic, bye bye cover as a normal human. No one had gathered that I was Lena, due to the fact that I was going by Sarah here. So when I moved towards the stairs, a particularly irritating girl in my year stood in front of me and said

"Where are you going?"  
I didn't have the energy to deal with her squeaky little voice and her too. So I simply said  
"Look move, please?!"  
By that time the others had noticed that I had moved so I was bombarded with questions, insults and accusations.

There was a lot of sound energy to use there, so as soon as I had thought that, it was kinetic energy and everyone around me had flown backwards into the windows, and they were suddenly silent. Finally, some peace!

I walked steadily down the stairs, inwardly smirking at their faces. I pressed the emergency button and the bus doors opened. I stepped onto the metal plate and it started moving towards the ground as did Magneto.

Whilst I was still moving I gathered up the kinetic energy to use for later, if only I could use all my powers! But then I would be dead quicker than a bar of chocolate in a girl's school. Finally we were on the ground, and I was no longer in Magneto's power anymore.

"So Lena, it's been a while hasn't it? We have a lot to catch up on."  
"Oh yeah weren't you kicked out as ruler of Genosha by your own daughter?"  
At that he grimaced.  
"Yes and that's why I'm here, I need you for the brotherhood of Mutants, I know you're fed up of them; fed up of humans with their ignorance and prejudice. I can offer you a way to make all of this go away. We will be the master species like we should."

I stood there and thought. Some people would say no immediately, but I had lived as a human, and now I couldn't quite work out why I did it. I had lived and tried to help, but was I really making a difference? I knew the answer, and I knew what my decision would be.

"Go shove it Magneto"  
"I was afraid you would say that."

With that he picked up a parked car and threw it at me. Tsk tsk, these evil villains really never learn. I stopped that car, gathered all the kinetic energy and threw it back. It continued like that for ages, back and forth, back and forth.

Finally I saw I way out. There was a lorry on the side of the road, stopped by magneto in his efforts to be very overdramatic. It was open and was delivering plastic bags to the Morrison's on the next street. That was uncannily lucky; it was so perfect it could have been from a movie scene.

So I grabbed the kinetic energy form the next car and instead of throwing it back threw the plastic bags at him. He was out like a light, and I had saved the day; again.

I turned around and all the metal objects fell to the floor. Pooh. I stopped them at the bottom straining under the stretch of keeping a whole street of cars and buses afloat. Then gingerly I laid them down as they were before, only to be met with faces that looked at me like a piece of scum. A thank you would have been nice.

Everyone staggered out of their vehicles, including my entire bus.

"Freak!"  
"Mutant!"  
"You don't belong in the world!"

Could they not think of new insults? I won't pretend that I wasn't deeply hurt though, I had known these people for a while now. They knew I was nice and friendly, so why all of a sudden am I a freak?

I turned away not wanting to look at them, they made me feel like I did before. But I knew I was better than that, I wasn't going to be brought down. But as I turned away I was met with several faces that helped me remember I wasn't alone.

They had come for me. I had missed them so much, and as soon as I saw Kurt I ran and leapt into his arms, my feet dangling. Finally I was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Twenty years **

I stayed I night crawlers arms for a moment, just glad to be back there again. He then put me down and I smiled up at him and went on tip toe to kiss him again. His kiss was full of longing that had been suppressed for a year and a bit, it took all my will power to break away.

"Missed you."  
"Missed you too, what are you going to do about your 'friends'?"

I was stumped at that so I simply turned around and glared at them. After that they all shut up, remembering how I just thrashed Magneto. Then I could feel myself getting angry, and then it started again. They began to shout and scream, leer and jeer. Everyone around me was silent but my mind was killing me.

_Kurt's POV_

Lena suddenly dropped to the ground screaming and writhing in pain, I immediately dropped down to her side and started whispering soothing words to her. Meanwhile there were titters and giggles in the crowd, and I heard several people saying

"Freak gets what she deserves."  
That blew it for Emma. She screamed at them and then they were all silent.

"You utter fools! Do you have a death wish? This mutant had just saved your life and you can't even feel a little bit of sympathy? Humans! No wonder evolution needs to take a step forward!"

The whole crowd stood there stunned, many people even looked ashamed. But then Lena's powers began to get out of control. The whole area got very cold as she moved cars around, throwing them in all directions. Any loosed object was being uprooted and it was suddenly freezing as she sucked all the heat energy and warped it. She couldn't stop, she was violently jerking and the whole street was in utter chaos.

"Emma!"  
She ran to her side and tried to get into her head to stop it, but then she was physically thrown back 10m. So I took a deep breath whilst the bus flew past my ears, and knocked her out. Suddenly everything returned to normal, except there were cars and various trees everywhere.

"We have to get her home now."  
Growled Logan, through that tough demeanour you could see concern in his eyes, something was wrong. I swept her up in my arms and took her to the jet. I laid her down in a seat and strapped her in. The next moment we were in the air and on our way back to the mansion.

She finally woke up when we arrived back at the mansion. We had laid her in her old room, as the mansion had been rebuilt in the exact same way as the original. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled.

_Lena's POV_

I woke up in my old room and saw Kurt looking down at me, that made me smile, it reminded me of old times. But I could never return to that, I needed to see Xavier desperately. I sat up and got straight to the point.

"Kurt where's Xavier?"  
I could just read his mind, but this is more polite.  
"I'll take you to him."

From that someone less powerful than me would gather that he was awake, however quick images from Kurt's head told me otherwise. I felt my spirits drop; he could hardly help my problem from the future.

I was silent as Kurt led me through the restored hallways. It was all so new, it felt wrong- this wasn't the place which Charles Xavier had built. The halls no longer laughed with the students, there weren't any. Well that would have to be remedied.

Kurt showed me to Xavier's room. He was trapped under a glass bubble. He looked peaceful, however I could tell that brain action was minimal. He wasn't meant to look like this.

Suddenly we were on the astral plane, and Xavier was standing opposite me. His legs were supported by two metal frames around them. He looked tired, as though he had fought for too long.

"Could you leave us please Kurt?"  
Kurt silently nodded and left me and Xavier alone.

"Professor I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you."  
"And I, you, Lena. You look unhappy, what's the matter?"  
"I spent a year in England, I don't know why you try and fight for the humans, and they wouldn't even think to fight for us! I spent a year watching mutants be ridiculed by the police, degraded by the people who they thought would protect them!"

"We must fight for co-existence; you of all people should know this."  
I bowed my head in shame  
"I know. But why did you tell the Xmen to come and find me?"

He laughed at that  
"Still not quite managed the art of stemming your curiosity?"  
"Not at all, just a habit."

"You're going to have to tell them about your powers this time around. It's essential so they can prevent the future from happening. I take it you've seen how much the future is balanced around your decisions now. There will be no keeping it a secret, they need to know"

"I know it has to be that way, but I just need some time."  
"Time is a luxury we don't have Lena."  
"Fine I'll go tell them now."

At that I turned around and left. I meandered around to the Lounge where everyone was sat down. I could feel their presence, hear their laughter and see their smiles. I thought how Kurt would take the news and immediately shied away from the thought.

As I entered the room I felt all their faces turn to me.  
"Guys, I have something to tell you"

A/N So sorry it's been a while! I have been trying to get all my work done whilst trying to keep up with something like 3 stories at one time. The next chapter should be along soon!

I would like to take a vote on whether you guys want a happy or emotional ending. Please leave whichever ending you would like in your reviews… which i would really like some more of. Please please please please please please please please please please review!!!! Thank you xxx


End file.
